Peggy Carter
Margaret Carter, auch bekannt als 'Peggy '(*1919), ist eine ehemalige britische Agentin, die ab 1940 für den S.S.R. arbeitete und anschließend den Geheimdienst S.H.I.E.L.D mitbegründete. Leben Kindheit Peggy wurde als zweites Kind eines englischen Ehepaars 1921 in London geboren. Mit ihrem älteren Bruder Michael war sie von klein auf stark verbunden. Arbeit als Codeknackerin Im Zweiten Weltkrieg arbeitete Peggy in Bletchley Park als Codeknackerin, während ihr Bruder an der Front war. 1939 verlobte sie sich mit Fred Wells, der ebenfalls in ihrer Abteilung arbeitete. Michael fand diesen unsympathisch und dass Peggy größeres Potential habe. Daher empfahl er sie beim Kriegsnachrichtendienst Special Operations Executive ''(SOE), der Frauen zum Infiltrieren des Kontinents und dortigem Spionieren suchte. Nachdem sie sich mit Fred beratschlagt hatte, schlug Peggy das Angebot jedoch aus. Während der Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit 1940 erreichte die Familie die Nachricht, dass Michael im Krieg gestorben war. Schwer getroffen, entschied sich Peggy, den Wunsch ihres Bruders zu folgen, und Feldagentin für den Geheimdienst zu werden. Daraufhin beendete Fred die Verlobung. (Agent Carter: Smoke & Mirrors) Captain America: First Vengeance Im November 1940 infiltriert Peggy für den britischen Geheimdienst das Hauptquartier von Johann Schmid. Sie befreit Dr. Abraham Erskine, der für die Nazis an einem Super-Soldaten-Serum arbeitet. Anschließend wird Peggy als Verbindungsoffizierin an den amerikanischen S.S.R. abgestellt. Captain America: The First Avenger Im Juni 1943 wurde Peggy dem Supersoldaten-Projekt von Colonel Chester Phillips zugeteilt. Gemeinsam mit ihm leitet sie die Ausbildung der Kandidaten im Champ Lehigh in Nordamerika. Dabei ist sie schon früh von dem körperlich schwachen, aber mutigen und gewitzten Steve Rogers beeindruckt. Sie war bei dem Super Soldaten-Experiment anwesend und sah, wie Dr. Abraham Erskine aus Steve Rogers Captain America machte.Nachdem er durch das Serum zum Supersoldaten wird, kommen die beiden sich näher. Als Erskine von dem HYDRA-Spion Heinz Kruger erschossen wird, versucht sie verzweifelt ihn zu erledigen. Dies gelingt ihr nicht und sie wird von Captain America vor dem auf sie zurasenden Fluchtauto gerettet. Er bittet sie, zu warten, bis er die HYDRA-Leute gefasst hat. Nach dem Tod von Erskine wird dass Projekt von Chester Phillips eingestellt und Captain America wird fortan nur noch als Werbemaskottchen eingesetzt. Peggy wird nach Europa versetzt. Im November 1943 trifft Peggy erneut auf Steve an der Front von Italien. Dort erzählt sie ihm, dass das Regiment, das gerade verwundete Soldaten in das Lager bringt, jenes seines alten Freundes Bucky Barnes sei. Zusammen mit Steve und Howard Stark fliegt sie über das Gefangenenlager der HYDRA, um Barnes zu retten. Als Col. Phillips davon erfährt möchte er Peggy Carter dafür bestrafen, dass sie seine Befehle missachtet habe. Doch als Steve Rogers mit den über 400 Gefangenen (darunter auch die Mitglieder des Howling Commandos) zurückkehrt, vergisst Col. Phillips den Vorfall. Obwohl Steve und Peggy nicht offiziell ein Paar sind, zeigt sich, dass beide eifersüchtig sind: Steve denkt, dass Peggy eine Beziehung mit Howard Stark hat, was diese entrüstet zurückweist; und Peggy wird wütend, als Steve eine Sekretärin küsst. Nachdem Captain America nun aktiv am Krieg gegen HYDRA beteiligt ist, sieht Peggy Carter zusammen mit ihren Vorgesetzten einen Propagandafilm in einem Kino. Dabei bemerkt sie und der auch anwesende Chester Phillips, dass Captain America eine Uhr mit einem Bild von Peggy besitzt. Als Captain America im Kampf mit Red Skull am nördlichen Polarkreis mit dessen Flugzeug eine Bruchlandung machen muss, telefonieren er und Peggy noch über den Tanz, den er ihr schuldet. Wie auch alle anderen Freunde Steves denkt Peggy, dass er bei dem Absturz gestorben ist. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 2 Im Jahr 1945 führt Peggy ein SSR-Team, zu dem auch die Howling Commandos gehören, in die letzte HYDRA-Basis in Österreich. Dort wurden diverse Artifakte aufbewahrt, die HYDRA und die Nazis an sich gebracht hatten. Peggy Carter nimmt den Kommandanten, Werner Reinhardt, fest, und konfisziert alle Artifakte – unter ihnen auch der Obelisk und ein halber Alienkörper. In seiner Gefangenschaft erklärt Reinhardt ihr, dass die Artefakte außerirdischen Ursprungs und von den "blauen Engeln" sind. Doch er will nur dann mehr erzählen, wenn die USA ihn als Wissenschaftler rekrutieren. Peggy lehnt das aufgrund von Reinhardts Kriegsverbrechen ab. Marvel's Agent Carter Staffel 1 Nach dem Krieg wird Peggy reguläre Agentin für den SSR. Dort wird sie allerdings von den männlichen Agenten oft nicht ernst genommen und lediglich als "Captain Americas Geliebte" betrachtet, nicht als fähige Agentin. Als Howard Stark beschuldigt wird, Waffen an Feinde der USA zu verkaufen, versucht sie zu beweisen, dass das nicht stimmt. Stark sagt ihr, dass ihm die Waffen gestohlen und am Schwarzmarkft verkauft wurden. Weil aber alle Indizien gegen ihn sprechen, verlässt er das Land und stellt Peggy seinen Butler Edwin Jarvis zur Seite. Gemeinsam sollen sie Starks Unschuld beweisen. So wird Peggy zu einer Doppelspionin, was der SSR nicht mitbekommen sollt. Allerdings wird sie einmal in geheimer Mission fotografiert, trägt jedoch eine blonde Perücke. Die SSR-Agenten können sie so nicht identifizieren, doch Agent Daniel Sousa erkennt ihre Muttermale an der Schulter. Eine der Erfindungen Starks, die Chemikalie Nitramin, ist in Form einer Waffe in den Besitz eines bekannten Hehlers geraten. Mithilfe von Anton Vanko, der für Stark arbeitet, finden Peggy und Jarvis heraus, dass die Waffe wohl in einer Fabrik von Roxxon hergestellt worden ist. Dort treffen sie einen mysteriösen Mann, der eine Narbe am Hals hat und nur mittels einer elektronischen Sprechhilfe reden kann. Er sagt, sie könnten "Leviathan" nicht stoppen, und flüchtet in einem Milchwagen. Die Roxxon-Fabrik wird durch die Explosion einer Nitramin-Bombe zerstört. Peggy findet heraus, wem der Milchwagen gehört, und stattet dem Mann einen Besuch ab. Tatsächlich befindet sich dort auch Leet Brannis – jener Mann ohne Kehlkopf, dem sie bereits in der Fabrik begegnet ist. Doch auch ein Mann im grünen Anzug ist hinter Brannis her, denn Brannis hat Leviathan verraten und die Erfindungen Starks auf eigene Faust verkauft. Peggy kann sich und Jarvis retten, doch der Mann im grünen Anzug und Brannis sterben. Kurz darauf werden ihre Leichen von Agent Dooley und Agent Thompson gefunden, die Brannis auch auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Wenig später wird die Fernbediente Schreibmaschine, durch die der Mann im grünen Anzug mit Leviathan kommuniziert hat, aktiviert. Peggy kann die Nachricht entschlüsseln: Leviathan will einen Waffendeal in Weißrussland abschließen. Ein SSR-Team wird dorthin geschickt, zu dem neben Agent Thompson auch Peggy Carter gehört sowie die Howling Commandos. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Koordinaten zu einem Mädcheninternat führen. Im Keller des Gebäudes finden sie den Wissenschaftler Nikola und den Psychiater Ivchenko, die von Leviathan gefangen gehalten werden. Nikola soll mithilfe von Plänen, die Leviathan von Stark gestohlen hat, eine Waffe bauen. Es kommt zu einem Schusswechsel mit Leviathan-Kämpfern und sie verlassen das Gebäude mit hohen Verlusten. ''Weiteres folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Ant-Man 1987 stoßem die Sowjets in Ostberlin auf eine von HYDRA gebaute Technologie. Damit sie sie nicht nutzen können, entscheidet sich S.H.I.E.L.D., die Technologie zu stehlen. Howard Stark kontaktiert Hank Pym und bittet ihn darum, den Ant-Man-Anzug für die Mission ausborgen zu können. Pym will den Anzug allerdings niemandem anderen geben, weshalb Peggy ihn schließlich überredet, selbst nach Berlin zu gehen. In der Folge wird Hank Pym als "Ant-Man" der zweite bekannte Superheld nach Captain America, der für die amerikanische Regierung arbeitet. Nach dem Verschwinden bzw. scheinbaren Tod von Hanks Frau Janet hängt Hank das Superheldenleben an den Nagel, doch S.H.I.E.L.D. will nicht auf die Technologie verzichten. Peggy Carter befindet sich mit Howard Stark und Agent Mitchell Carson in einem Raum, als Hank hereinstürmt und sie bezichtigt, den Ant-Man-Anzug nachzubauen. Erstaunt fragt Peggy Howard, ob das stimmt, was dieser bestätigt. Hank verbietet ihnen das daraufhin und kündigt als Berater. The Return of the First Avenger Im Jahr 2014: Peggy die inzwischen stark gealtert ist, liegt in ihrem Haus im Bett und scheint sehr krank zu sein. Als sie von Steve besucht wird, erzählt sie ihm Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. Darüber hinaus auch einige Teile der Gründung von S.H.I.E.L.D. Während dieser Unterhaltung erwähnt Steve, dass er ihr noch einen Tanz schuldet. Avengers: Age of Ultron Als Wanda Maximoff die Avengers mit ihren Kräften verzaubert, träumt Captain America davon, dass er den Zweiten Weltkrieg unbeschadet überlebt hat und mit Peggy tanzt. Es handelt sich um eine Illusion. Captain America: Civil War Währen einem Gespräch mit dem Avengers bekommt Captain America ( Steve Rogers) eine Nachricht das Peggy im Schlaf gestorben währ. Bei ihrer Beerdigung sind viele alte Shield-Agenten und ein paar Avengers dabei. Trivia *Das erste Mal, dass Peggy im Marvel Cinematic Universe vorkommt, ist im Comic "Captain America: First Vengeance" sowie im Film "Captain America: The First Avenger". Beide sind zeitgleich erschienen. *Die Beziehung zwischen Peggy und Tony Stark wurde bislang nicht "on screen" gezeigt. Schauspielerin Hayley Atwell hat aber gesagt, dass Peggy sicher während Tonys Kindheit immer wieder bei der Familie Stark zu Besuch und wie eine Tante für ihn gewesen sei. Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Ant-Man Charakter Kategorie:Captain America: Civil War Peggy Carter Peggy Carter Peggy Carter